Behind the Veil
by Charlotta's Imagination
Summary: A battle with Voldemort... A love too strong to be broken by even death...A girl who has to relive her teenage years at Hogwarts experiencing love, pain and joy all over again. It's gonna be tough.
1. The Hogwarts Express

You bang your bag down in the seat next to you and sit down in the silent compartment. You rest your hot forehead against the cool window and gaze out at the English scenery, wondering what the New Year, new country (!) could bring. You suddenly hear a noise outside and jump up. Oh why do you feel so damn twitchy! The babble of voices enter the compartment, they all stop dead at the sight of you.

"Oh, er hello," says a girl with bushy hair, stepping forward and holding out her hand,

"Bonjour!" you reply eagerly, shaking her hand.

"Oh! But you're French!" says the girl excitedly, and goes into a flow of perfect French to which to answer eagerly. The boy with red hair standing behind her coughs hesitantly.

"Er, Hermione, as eager as i am sure you are to show off your linguistic skills, could i offer a slight titbit of info? Me and Harry don't speak French!" The girl, whom you had discovered to be called Hermione looks a bit put out by this and plonks down in a seat and determinedly folds her arms. You laugh lightly. The boy with red hair goes a shade to match it and looks down at your feet. You decide you have to speak- otherwise nothing would get done!

" Hello, my name is Amilie de Migntot, I will be going to your 6th year," you say

"Hi" says the boy behind him, stepping forward. "Harry Potter,"

You smile softly, remembering,

"But, of course." You say, he looks a bit surprised at your reaction, but smiles at you and takes your hand.

"And this," he says, gesturing to the boy beside him, "is Ron weasley,"

"Yes!" you say excitedly; "I knew your moth..." you trail off. Biting your lip anxiously. But too late, Ron looks at you suspiciously.

"How can you know my Mum!" he exclaims.

"Ah, my English is not so very good, a, how do you say? A slip of the tongue?" You reel off, relieved, of course your English is perfect- but they don't know that! You really must be more careful in the future!

You all chat for ages, just getting to know each other! Finally, you guys run out of things to talk about. You see Ron, on the other side from you, snoring lightly, with his mouth open and giggle; Hermione also seems to be asleep. You turn to Harry in the seat next to you and smile at him.

"So, why did you move to England, parents get new jobs?" he asks.

"Er, no, actually my parents died, professor Dumbledore is actually my closest surviving relative, so this is just how things kinda panned out," you say, looking at anywhere but him. At first he looks sympathetic, then slightly jealous when you say about Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," he says uncomfortably. "If it's any help, I know what you're going through, you know about Voldemort and all," he trails off.

"Its ok, it happened. Well, a long time ago." A very long time ago, you think

"Soooo, any idea what house you'll be in?" he asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"None, I think I'll take a leaf outta Ron's book and try get some sleep, if you don't mind," you say, you have a lot of things to think about.

"Nah, corse not," he says, smiling. You wriggle down further into the seat and gently doze off.

HARRY'S POV 

Harry stared at your sleeping figure. Wow, he didn't know that a girl could just be, so , right! If you ever found a pretty girl, then she'd be brainless, or obsessive or cheat on you or something! He stared at your long hair and wondered if it felt as silky and gorgeous as it looked, he stretched his hand out tentatively, and ever-so-gently, took a piece. It was like thin wisps of the sun, he let it fall, watching it cross his palm, strand by strand. The look on her face, the sound of her voice, everything about her just drew him to her. Made him want to hold her, protect her. He had never felt this way about a girl before… was this love?

BACK TO YOU 

You feel Harry's eyes burn into you, and feel, ever so gently, the soft touch of him caressing your hair. Tears like hot needles prick at the back of your eyelids, remembering, regretting… so many memories. You relive them all, the second time you sit on the Hogwarts Express at 16 years old...


	2. 2 Explanations

AN/ Ok guys- this is to spell out clearly why Amilie is so mysterious. Try and keep up, it's quite complicated. We start a while back at Hogwarts in James and sirius's year….Here we go, Hold on tight!

"Hey! Amilie!" someone shouts through the crowds of people pushing their way to the train. Suddenly, A boy with black hair and eyes falls into you.

"I found you at last!" Says Sirius, his eyes crinkle up as he gives you an adorable smile and gives you a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle!"

"Bonjour, Monsieur." You breathe, giving him an equally breathtaking smile. "Parlez-vous Francias? _Finally!"_ You ask

Sirius looks at you confused for a moment then throws back his head and laughs happily.

"I haven't got the faintest idea what you just said, but I'll take it as a compliment!" He says.

"I cannot believe that you make the time and have the brain-power to become animagus but can't be bothered to learn the language your girlfriend speaks and what will benefit you the rest of your life!" You exclaim.

"Why should I? If I ever need to go to France then I'll obviously take you with me. And you don't need me to speak to in French cause you can speak fluent English!" He said, chuckling.

"I wasn't thinking of it benefiting you that way," you say, "If you wanna know what this means…" you whisper a few words in French coyly into his ear, (Which I'll not repeat in frech or English, for obvious reasons, get it guys?) "Then you'll have to learn. Inspired?"

"Oh, definatley." He said, his voice slightly husky. You laugh silkily and climb onto the train….

Fast Forward Again to when the Amilie has just graduated, Voldemort is beginning his assent to power (for the first

time)

Tears pour silently down your face and your knees buckle under you, you kneel on the office floor, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, my dear Amilie" Says Dumbledore, taking your hands. "Your parents died nobley and fighting, together as they would have wished. Fighting to save their daughter and way of life."

"But why them? Why? I don't understand? Yes, they were against him but they hadn't done anything wrong! I don't understand!" You sob, your voice breaking.

"Amilie, your parents kept this a secret from you for your own protection. There has been an organisation working against Voldemort and his death eaters called the order of the phoenix . Your parent where key members, they where very brave people." Dumbledore says sadly, "Brave, kind and great friends to me. Their loss will effect the order deeply, they will be very much missed." Your head falls back into your hands.

"I want to join." You say quietly.

"What?" says Dumbledore

"I want to join the order! I'm legally an adult, free to make my own choices, I hate Voldemort, and I'll do anything to stop him….

Fast forward again, you and most your friends are in the order

"I love you, mill, please say yes!" You stare into Sirius's eyes, so sincere, so true, and brimming with love for you. The rain tricked down his face, both your clothes were plastered to your skin. "Please, say something, anything!" he begged quietly.

"Get up off the floor!" You say smiling softly

"I'm not moving till you answer." He replied, no trace of a grin on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" You scream, he leaped up and grabbed up, your bodies moulded together, combined, like one person instead of two. "Yes…" you sigh again, loving every bit of him…


	3. Flattery

You hear voices around you, whispering.

"D'ya think we should wake her?"

"Wouldn't it be kind of awkward, I mean- we've only just met her!"

"Shhhhh, you two! You'll wake her weather you want to or not if you keep talking like that! For goodness sake, we're near to Hogwarts- I'll wake her up!" Says Hermione, she manages to put just the right amount of bossy authority into her voice, but not so loud as to supposedly 'wake you'. She shakes you gently.

"Amilie- wake up! We're really near to Hogwarts," she says. You (being the great actress you are) stir, yawning and sit up, smiling. Harry grins at you from across the compartment, your stomach jolts and your smile wavers. His smile- it was so like Sirius. You couldn't help but whisper his name, the grief rising in you.

"Sirius,"

"What did you say?" Harry demands, looking distressed, angry and confused all at once. But the jolt of the train coming to a halt and the Porter crying out 'Hogesmeade Station' gave you the excuse to get lost in the bustle of everyone else. Out on the platform, as you lugg your trunk to one of the carriages, Harry's hand snakes up your arm and grips it tightly.

"What did you say." He demands, his face close to yours.

"I, er…"

"Come on mate! The carriages are leaving!" Yells ron, hanging out of one. You jump away from Harry and scurry off to Ron and Hermione, closely followed by a confused Harry.

As you pulled round to final corner, you stick your head out of the window- just as you had every time before. The wind gently tickles your face as you gaze at the breath-taking sight. Hogwarts framed against the night sky. As you get out of the carriage, you stop to stare, taking it all in, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? The first time I saw it, I was just like you to." Hermione says, standing next to you. You burst to tell her that you had been here before…you want to tell her everything, want to let out all the pain, memories, experiances and thoughts of past friends bottled up inside you. Instead you just sigh, link arms with her andgo through to the great hall to face the sorting hat… again.

"By the way, what house are you three in?" you ask, wondering if you would be put in the same house again, Gryffindor.

"Oh, all three of us are in Gryffindor." She answers as you walk through the double doors. "You have to go wait, to be sorted- see ya later- Good luck!" She gave your arm a squeeze and you stood to wait with the first years. A buzz of chatter and footsteps signalled the entrance of the rest of the school. You watch them all- summing them up. A thing youare particularly good. To you first impressions mean everything. One boy struts in surrounded by other guys. He lolls down at the Slytherin Table and glances up arrogantly, he sees you and does a double take. A small, leering grin spreads across his face. Everything about him was Slytherin, everything about him repulses you, just like his father had done. When your eyes meet, he slowly licks his lips. You roll your eyes and turn to try and find Hermione, Ron and Harry. You see them at the Gyffindor table. Hermione waves excitedly, Ron smiles goofily, but harry just stares- a long, hard, calculating stare that reaches to your soul. You turn away and shiver, knowing you will have to face him sometime. You scan the teachers table, Dumbledore winks at you and stands up.

"Today, we have a new student joining us, may I present Mademoiselle Amilie de Mingtot. She will be entering the sixth year and I hope you will all try and make her feel as welcome as possible." Thereis scattered applause. The professor by the sorting hat beckons you forward. You sit down and the sorting hatis placed on your head.

"Oh! Mademoiselle!"a shrill voice screechsin your ear, "Never did I expect, never was I consulted!"

"Is there a problem?" You think.

"Too right there's a problem!" He says angrily "Never have I been asked to place a student twice! It is an outrage! Doubting my judgment first time round!"

Ah! So that was the problem- you had heard the hat could be quite temperamental, and it was bound to get a bit confused, as it was thousands of years old! Time to put your magnificent improvisational skills to the test. Flattery is the only option.

"Oh, but, your sooo good at it, I thought I'd give it another go!" you think.

"Well I am rather!" He says smugly, "Although I sense, in way, you have grown up far more than you seem, and seen more than your age requires, I stand by what I said before… GRYFFINDOR!"


	4. Alright, i'll tell you

AN/ I am so sorry it's been so long! I've been pretty ill lately and i've had to go to and from hospital for a long time, but hopefully i'm gonna be ok from now on and able to post more often! Hope you enjoy-

Recap: You just got put in Gryffindor and are on somewhat shaky terms with Harry. Remember?

You called down between the tables- heading for Gryffindor, you saw Hermione budge up and pat the space next to her excitedly. You settled down next to her, opposite Ron and Harry. After a long time, the clapping (and wolf-whistles) died down. Soon, the sorting was finished and the feast appeared, for the first time in a long while, you smiled genuinely, you remembered all the times before not in a sad way, but recalling all the good memories instead. Anyway, it seemed like you would have a good friend in Hermione- she was a lot like Lilly, you thought. And Harry, Harry was the perfect mix of his parents. They would be proud.

"Mmcomd grmmsk," said Ron thickly, through a mouth of mashed potato. Hermione frowned at him, he quickly swallowed the mouthful and tried again. "Congratulations, Amilie, you got the best house!" he smiled. You grinned in return, piling food onto your plate.

Soon, you had all had your fill and got up to go back to the common rooms. As you rose from your seat, you could still feel Harry's eyes on your back, following you. Hermione linked arms with you, and marched you up to the dorms. Your trunks and belongings were already up there. There were 4 beds in the dorm. One for you, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. You went over and sat by Hermione on her bed, she was placing a still photo of her and her parents on her bedside table. She looked at you and smiled warmly.

"It's so nice to have you here! Now I'll not be the only girl, the one who's always left out of things!" She gave you a little hug; and you felt a warm feeling spread through you. You said goodnight and went over to your bed, you pulled close the curtains and laid your head on the pillow, sinking into the mattress, heavy with sleep.

DREAM

He stood there before, looking lost and forlorn before he caught sight of you.

"Millie, darling, love, you came at last- I knew you would!" said Sirius, a loving smile on his face.

"Sirius, how did I- how did you-?" you exclaim, looking around frantically. You were still in your Purple shorts and tank top. You were in some sort of a cold, dark chamber. A flimsy, see through piece of material, a curtain, separated you from Sirius. You reached out desperately to tear it away, but before the tips of your fingers could reach it, a shock like electricity burned you and you pulled away. Sirius' face grew grave, almost desperate. Overwhelming sadness filled his eyes. All you wanted to do was to reach out and hold him, and never, ever let go.

"I don't understand, Sirius, you…you're…dead." You whispered. He shook his head forlornly.

"That's what they all say," he said in a monotone. It was only then that you noticed, thousands of people were crammed in beside him, only they were, transparent, faded. Sirius stood out. He looked sad and drained, but still… alive.

"I will come back for you Sirius," You said determinedly, you felt consciousness tug at your body, dragging you back to the waking world.

"Don't forget, please…" he whispered, spinning before, as you jolted back to reality.

You sat up, gasping for air. It was still dark. You got out of your bed and walked down to the common room, where you poured a glass of water and sat facing the dying embers.

"Hi," You jumped, spilling the water onto the chair. You saw Harry opposite on the sofa, half submerged in the shadows.

"Oh, it's only you, Harry," you said, trying to cover up your confusion, wishing fervently to be alone. Knowing he would ask you the question.

"My Godfather died 1 year ago, why did you say his name?" he demanded. You closed your eyes, your heart stopping and your blood running cold.

"It is… it is complicated," you said, your voice quavering.

"So un-complicate it for me," he said softly, but angrily, his eyes blazed.

"You cannot know, you cannot understand… you're just a boy." You whispered.

He leapt up from his seat.

"O, but I DO understand!" he yelled at you, "You appear the nice, sweet innocent little girl, but underneath you're really just like everyone else! Just out to get some! 'Oh look!' you thought, 'There's the famous Potter boy; I heard his Godfather just died, I wonder if he did? Lets see if he's still sore!' I understand!" He shouted at you.

"Harry, no…" you whispered, tears springing to your eyes at the thought of him even imagining you could think like that.

"Then explain to me!" He Said loudly, "Please, explain," it sounded as though he wanted you to say no. You couldn't think of any other way, he wasn't ready to know yet, couldn't understand… You lowered your head, an act of submission. His eyes burned with a cold hatred and fury.

"You've got them all rapped around your little finger, with all your looks and little charming ways, but when you scratch the surface. Then they'll see what I see, then they'll know." He whispered, leaning his head close to your ear. With that he stormed up the stairs to his dorm. You dropped to the floor, crying with anger, frustration and sadness. You heard a sound and leapt up.

"It's only me, Amilie." Oh, it was Hermione, she was the tear tracks down your cheeks and red eyes.

"Tell me, Millie," she said softly, sympathetically. Your head snapped up at what she called you. Millie. Sirius had always called you that, his pet name for you. Tell her, tell Hermione? You needed a friend, the way she looked at you, felt for you, so like Lilly! You couldn't stand to loose her, maybe she could help you, maybe, just maybe, she might just understand…


	5. The morning after the night before

Recap: You just had a major bust-up with Harry. Saw Sirius in a dream. Wondering weather to tell Hermione what's up, you just took a deep breath to tell her.

You take a deep breath and begin, as you talk, all the worries and fears seem to gradually ease away from you, not completely- but enough for you to breath again. Hermione sits through all this silently, not showing any emotion, but never relinquishing the hold she has on your hand. When you come to the bit about Sirius in your dream, you choke slightly- trying desperately to hold back the tears. She gazes at you sympathetically. When you tell what Harry said, her eyes burned with fury, she couldn't hold it in any longer and leapt up.

"How dare he be so pig headed!" she exploded, "Why the stupid, arrogant, conniving little g!t, why I should go up there right now and make him-" you cut her off,

"Hermione- it's really sweet of you to care- but it'll only make things worse, he'll just accuse me of 'wrapping you around my little finger', it's best to just leave things as they are. For now, anyway." You said understandingly. Hermione still looked angry and royally p!ssed off, but held her tongue. You smiled sadly at her.

"When you're in my situation, you have to learn to sacrifice your reputation to keep some things secret, and loose a few friends to help the greater cause." She gazed at you, eyes filled with pity.

"Millie, if you don't mind me asking. What does it feel like- being sixteen again?" she said.

"It feels, well, it," you stumble over the words, trying to find the right ones, "Well, my body and everything feels the same as it did at sixteen, and when I learn new spells and stuff in class, it just feels as though I'm revising them. My previous life is like a very close memory, I still feel things I used to feel, like, like…"

"Like your love for Sirius?" she asked softly, you nodded your head slowly. Ever conscious of the dull ache in your chest, a hole, empty and forgotten, which could only ever be filled if Sirius came back. You remembered the dream, with meeting Harry and everything, you hadn't had time to think about it. You yawned suddenly.

"Come on, we'd better get back to bed," said Hermione, "Your first day of, well, sort of first day of school tomorrow. Millie, do you mind if I ask you one more thing?"

"Go ahead," you said, "As long as it isn't as deep as the last one!" You both laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that you did and all, but why did you tell all that stuff? I mean, we've only just met." She said, I bit embarrassed. You looked into her eyes curiously- why did you tell her?

"I guess, it was a lot of reasons. One was that you were so like my old best friend here at Hogwarts- you reminded me of her right off! That sort of triggered the feeling that I could trust you right away, that I already knew you." You said,

"Who was your friend?" she asked, gazing right at you. You met her stare confidently and told her.

"Lilly- Lilly Evans at Hogwarts. Lilly Potter afterwards. Harry's Mum." Hermione's eyes filled with tears for you. You knew what she was thinking. Fiancé, best friend, parents, countless companions- all gone. And without even saying goodbye, or even knowing.

"The other reason," you continued, "was what you called me, Millie. Sirius always called me that. It made me want you to know about me- without me having to pretend around you." You said. She nodded blankly. A look of understanding passed between you and you both went to bed.

"Millie! Wake up! Millie!" You groggily register Hermione, You see her throwing open your curtains and shaking you to wake up. You glance at the clock beside your bed.

"Hermione! It's 6:30 am! Lessons start at 9!" You groan.

"Well, I like to get a head start on the day, thought you might not want to get left behind!" She says briskly, smiling. You moan, swinging your feet to the floor. You hate perky people in the morning. You stumble into the shower, turning it up to full power. Ah! Bliss! Half an hour later you stride into the common room to find an irritated Hermione tapping her foot.

"Ready to go?" you say smiling. She shakes her head glibly at you as you link arms with her and march to the hall. When you reach it there were a few students already there- not no Harry, thank God! You sit down with a group of Gryffindors whom Hermione introduces you to.

"Amilie, this is Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. Everyone- this is Amilie!" You smile at everyone, Neville stutters a hello and Seamus winks at you. You feel an instant likeness toward him; he has that sort of friendly nature that puts you at ease straight away!

"So, Amilie. Ou habite tu en France?" he says, showing off.

"Wonderful! Another French speaker!" you say happily, "J'habite a nord-est de France." You say, taking a slice of toast. His grin spreads further across his face.

"I see what Ron meant." He says mysteriously.

"All good, I hope!" you say, "I have an extremely good wand for hexing!" He laughs,

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you Mademoiselle!" Hermione stands up, indicating for you to follow, you smile at Seamus,

"See you around, then!" you say

"Oh, I sincerely hope so!" he replies, you jog to catch up with Hermione.

"Looks like you hit it off with someone, then!" She says, grinning.

"Just a friend, besides, I'm engaged- remember?" you say sadly, patting the necklace hidden under your shirt, holding the ring with Sirius had given you all those years ago.

"Millie- I don't mean to be harsh or anything. But, isn't it time to let it go? I mean, why not think of this as another go at life, a chance to start a fresh?" She says, still striding on.

"Hermione- don't you understand? I can't forget Sirius! I could never find anyone like him a second time over. You'll understand that someday." You say, "Besides, my dream last night, it was like a message, like he was telling me that he wasn't truly gone at all. Hermione- where are we going? Classes don't start for another hour!"

"We're going to see Dumbledore- of course! Where did you think we were going?"

You stop suddenly, grabbing her.

"Whoa! Wait a second! When did I ever say I was going to tell Dumbledore?" You say frantically. She frowns at you.

"Well, of course you are! We tell him everything! He'll know exactly what to do. Last time Harry was having strange dreams Voldemort was manipulating his mind!" She says, surprised.

"Last time I looked- I was in charge of my own life. Not Dumbledore. And this is just about Sirius and me; I can solve my own problems. You forget- I'm an adult, I've lived through wars with Voldemort- Hell, I was almost killed by him! I truly appreciate your concern and know that you're trying to do the right thing, but I can handle this. No offence, but what Harry, Ron and you do when you're in a pickle isn't the same as me. I'm independent, I always have been, plus I am 20 years older than you!" You say, Hermione looks as if she is going to argue with you, but then her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hermione- what is it?" you ask. She points over your shoulder, you slowly trun around to find a very surprised, embarrassed Ron Weasly.

"Ron, did you hear all of that?" Hermione exclaims in horror. He coughs nervously.

"Busted, huh?" He says, with an anxious smile…


	6. Severus Snape again

You turn around slowly, a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You saw him standing about 5 feet away in the middle of the corridor. He stood there with both hands in his pockets and with an awkward smile on his face.

"I guess there's more to you than what Harry was complaining about, then," he says, with a nervous laugh. You hear Hermione groan and put her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't have heard that," She says, her voice muffled, despairing.

"Er, I sort of guessed that already, Hermione." He says uncomfortably.

"So what where you doing- spying on me. Did Harry send you?" you say coldly, already sick to death of Harry, Hogwarts and others when you could be out doing useful things for the order. Ron's ears go a bright shade of red, but his face is determined and angry.

"I am not Harry's Lapdog- whatever you may think! Yes, I did come here to ask you what was going on cause of what Harry said, but only cause he's my best mate and Hermione was with you! I'm truly sorry I overheard all that, but I couldn't help it. Now, you can either tell me what the hell is going on or I can go ask Harry for myself!" he yells at you. You both stand there in silence facing each other, panting after your shouting match. Hermione stands by you, practically tearing her face off with her nails. You hear footsteps echoing up the corridor, coming towards you. You turn around and see the person you thought it least likely to be.

"Severus Snape!" you growl, you pulling out your wand. When he sees you he practically falls over, his face turning an even more death pale than usual, he also pulls out his wand. His lip curls over as he surveys you. You feel a tug at your sleeve and see Hermione give you a pleading look.

"Please, Mil, a lot of things have changed since you were here!" she whispers desperately.

"I doubt that 100 years would make a lot of difference come about to Snivellius Snape!" you spit, he snarls at you. Ah! You think- hit a weak spot have I? You always could. "Poor greasy, ugly, nasty, swotty, little kid that you were- can't say that you've changed much though!" you feel a huge swoop of satisfaction as you see him twitch- always a sure sign that you're getting to him.

"I think you'll find that a lot of things have changed around here, Miss de Migntot." He sneers, "Along with a few of your friends, the pecking order has changed- placing you round about bottom I should say! Me being closer to the top!" He smiles at you smugly. You feel as though you could explode with anger, how dare he speak about you and your friends that way! He wasn't worthy to speak their names!

"Since when have you been even on the pecking order- last time I saw you were the one stood next to Voldemort when he cursed me into oblivion, laughing, I seem to recall, and I can't see much of the order forgiving you for that in a hurry. You know- I always wondered what the dark mark tattoo looked like- mind if I see?" you say with a quiet hatred, Hermione gasps at this, Ron takes a step back behind you and Snape's nostrils flare. Suddenly- quicker than lightening you both begin to yell incantations at each other when you hear a commanding, powerful voice yell,

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Dumbledore strides up to you both, eyes blazing with fury. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasly, kindly go to your lessons. Mademoiselle, Professor Snape- follow me." You follow Dumbledore, silently pondering the word 'professor'. Surely Snape couldn't be teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore couldn't have forgiven him! He had killed countless people, watched, no laughed, while Voldemort had tried to murder you! This wasn't just the boy you had made fun of as a child, this was the man; a murderer and megalomaniac! You reach Dumbledore's office, he invites you to sit, Snape refuses- you raise your eyebrows at him and flop into an armchair. Dumbledore takes a seat behind his desk and suveys the two of you silently. You begin to feel uncomfortable.

"I must say, I expected more from the two of you. You are both in your own ways adults and responsible people- not children!" he says disappointedly.

"Albus! You're not saying he is a teacher here! This man stood by Voldemort, laughing, while-he-tried-to-kill-me! He is a murderer, a death-eater!" You yell standing up. You see Snape stiffen slightly.

"Amilie- many things have changed." Dumbledore sighs.

"But the past has not changed! There is nothing you can do to make that change! Please, Albus! You must see it from my point of view! This is one of the men I have hated my whole life- spent my whole life working against! And when I return, here he is. A Professor, which you are protecting! Many things have changed, but not that." You say, a single tear rolls down your face. Dumbledore sighs softly.

"Amilie- my dear. Not long after we lost you Severus turned spy for the order and has since become a valued member. He has helped a great many and sincerely regrets his previous life. Sirius himself forgave-"

"No." You whisper, "Sirius knew what he did to me, he would never have even spoken to a monster like him!" Tears pour down your face. You feel so betrayed, so lost that you can hardly see anymore.

"Amilie- dear. Sirius loved you to the very end, never doubt that." He says softly. You turn to Snape and stare at him, trying desperately to see the good that you know Albus must see to trust him. But it is hopeless, every time you see his face, you picture him laughing, a twisted picture and experience the pain, the fear, the end all over again.

"I…I' am…I' am sorry, Miss De Migntot," You hear Snape stutter awkwardly. You simply shake your head and whisper, "I need time." Dumbledore nods.

"We all do, we all do. Time is a true healer," You walk out of Dumbledore's office, confused and lonely. You reach the common room and find Hermione waiting for you.

"Oh, Millie! I' m so sorry!" She whispers, hugging you tightly and you cry your heart out.

AN/ If you like- please review!


	7. Day 1

Gradually, as your tears begin to cease, you look up and wipe your eyes.

"What's the time?" you ask Hermione, she glances at her wrist watch,

" 8: 50, you don't have to go to first class, you know. I'm sure Dumbledore would understand and explain to the professor." She says, trying obviously to sound casual but failing miserably, appearing suspicious instead.

"What is the first lesson?" you ask slowly. She bits her lip and answers.

"Potions. But, like I said- I'm sure Dumbledore would understand if you didn't go."

"What's so bad about potions? I love potions class- when I was at school it was my favourite subject- it's just the thing to cheer me up!" you say brightly. You watch Hermione's face fall.

"Snape's the potions master." She says hesitantly. You groan.

"And you're saying I shouldn't go? Like I'd give him the satisfaction of thinking he'd got to me so much I couldn't even turn up to the first lesson!" you shake your head determinedly. "Lets go!" you say, grabbing your books and pacing it to the dungeons, Hermione jogging to keep up with you.

"Mill, you sure this is a good idea?" she panting heavily.

"Best idea in the world!" you say brightly, you weren't going to let Snape beat you! When you enter the classroom, mostly everyone is there but Snape still hadn't arrived. You see Seamus, who is sitting across the room with Dean, wave at you. You go and sit at the desk in front of him with Hermione and say hi.

"Looks like you've got an admirer!" He says with a grin, pointing behind you. You twist in your seat to see Harry staring at you with cold, hard eyes, Ron sat beside him- trying desperately to distract him. You turn back to Seamus and raise your eyebrows.

"Yeah- if staring at someone as if you'd like to kill them is admiring, then I'd say he was!" you say sarcastically.

"Ooooo! Mr Potter's got on the wrong side of Mademoiselle 'Mess with me and I'll and I'll hex you' already has he?" he says jokingly. You smile sarcastically and turn to face the front as Snape bangs through the door. He sits down at his desk and everyone instantly shuts up. He starts taking the register and when he comes to your name says it quickly- he obviously wasn't expecting you to show.

"Here, Sir!" you say loudly and determinedly. He looks up startled and meets your death stare. He looks down hurriedly and continues. You smile smugly- not intending to make this lesson at all easy for him. He clears his throat and begins the lesson.

"This lesson, we will be studying the theory of an immensely complex potion, which will result in my demonstrating to you, as I have no doubt that any one of you will be able to brew it without severe catastrophe." You raise your eyebrows, we'll see about that Snivellus. "The Wolfsbane potion was concocted by one Hereldus Igneous within the last 20 years. If brewed properly it allows a werewolf during his transformation to remain sane and his mind humane. Now- can anyone tell me the key ingredient for this potion." Both yours and hermione's hand went up. He pointed at Hermione.

"The key ingredient for the Wolfsbane potion is the enzyme taken from the mouth of a frog." She whittles off fluently.

"Correct. I do not expect even Miss Know it all Granger to answer this next question correctly, what is the sign to tell that the potion is finished and ready for consumption?" He says, Hermione shrinks in her seat sulkily. You raise your hand in the air smugly. Snape's lip curls,

"Miss De Migntot?"

"Each potion brewed is individual to the person it is made for, the potion throughout the time it is being made is a light purple in colour. When it is ready- it will change colour to the colour specific to it's intended consumer." You say. Snape practically snarls at you and spits out, "Correct." The class murmur softly. You hear Seamus mutter a soft 'wow' behind you and catch Ron staring at you in disbelief.

"Silence!" Snape shouts. You smile haughtily at him at settle back into your seat. Oh, how you had missed aggravating him! The rest of the lesson passed normally and by the time Snape said "class dismissed!" you had succeeded in making him more irritated than ever! You and Hermione gather your books as quickly as possible and hurry out of the dungeons- mainly to avoid Harry who had not tried to hide his anger at Hermione siding with you over him. Your next class was charms.

"So Hermione- who teaches this class? Not another 'old friend' I hope!" you say jokingly.

"Well, not unless you knew Professor Flitwick!" she replies. You stumble over a step and look up in surprise.

"Filtwick's teaching here!" you say in astonishment. Hermione moans and says

"Please don't dig up any more dirt on the teachers- I've had enough for one day!" You both laugh and keep walking.

"By the way- what did Ron say after you guys left? I forgot to ask with what happened with Snape." Hermione's face turns grave.

"Well, I told him to lay off you for a bit, and he agreed. But he really does need some proper answers after what he heard, Mill. He's really a great person- even if a bit stupid sometimes!" she says, you both giggle. You decide that it would be best if Hermione tells Ron, as she is one of his best friends.

"But I need him to promise me that he won't tell Harry," you say as you near the classroom. Hermione frowns slightly.

"Look, I know Harry's been a total git to you, but he's not that bad. It's just that he doesn't understand- if you explained to him then he'd be fine! I don't understand why you're so secretive!" she says.

"Hermione, I've told you about the prophecy- right? Well, let's just say I know what happens if you mess with them. Say I do tell him- and he comes to me for help and comfort because he feels he's obliged to instead of willingly- that tiny thing could screw everything up! There is a huge lot on stake here- I can't afford to mess things up." You explain. Hermione gives a tiny nod and you both head into the classroom.

That evening, you and Hermione finally sit back in your chairs after trawling through the pile of Homework the teachers had given you that day. Seamus looks up at you from the other side of the table in disbelief.

"You can't have finished already?" he says, you nod, laughing at his comical expression. "It's so unfair- it's only the first day and they've already piled all this on us!" he moans flicking his pile of books, they totter dangerously, Seamus looks up at them with fear on his face. They suddenly collapse all over him. Your sides ache from laughing at the sight of his head poking up through the mountain of books. From the corner of your eye, you see Hermione take Ron to the side of the room. You take this as a single to go to bed, not wanting the sympathetic glances from Ron, or the hard stares from Harry.

"Night, book boy!" you say to the bemused Seamus as you walk past him. He pulls you down hard next to him.

"You'll regret that little comment!" he says, wrestling you to the ground. You hold up your hands in mock defeat.

"You win!" you say, getting up. Everyone says goodnight as you trail up the stairs to your dorm and get ready for bed. Your first day at Hogwarts over and so many things already happened! You close your eyes sleepily and lay your head on your pillow, sleep eagerly beckoning.

AN/ Again, if you liked then please review! You have no idea how great it is when you've spent hours writing something and someone gives you feedback on it. A little warm glow!


	8. Quidditch

Ok, guys. Time for a bit of time-travel. It's the weekend after your first week of school. Harry still hates you, Ron's awkward but nice (much to Harry's disgust) and you spend most of your time with Hermione (whom Harry has completely disowned!) You're friends with most people and are reasonably popular. Lessons are easy. E.t.c. Here we go!

You wake suddenly. Once again with sweat trickling down your face, once again in the middle of the night. The same dream had been haunting you for other a week now. You close your eyes- trying to recall it. It starts the same as always, in the dark chamber with Sirius, but something had changed tonight. Sirius looked at you with haunted eyes. "Something's changing, Millie. I can't remember anymore- I have to get out now!" he had said desperately, just before you were once again dragged back. You couldn't stand to see him like that, so helpless and alone. You had had a week to think about this now- you were sure that he couldn't be dead. You needed to know how he had supposedly died. According to Hermione, Only Harry, Dumbledore, Tonks and Snape had seen him die. You were no way going to ask Harry, Dumbledore would jump to conclusions, you hadn't seen Tonks sice she was about 8 years old, that left only one person- Snape. If only there was someone else! You think angrily. You bang your head down onto the cool pillow and try to think. All logic pointed to that the dreams were just part of your subconscious grieving. But you know that he is not dead, those dreams were not normal ones. He kept asking you to come for him, but how? You sigh, knowing that you are never able to go back to sleep after your dreams. You get up quietly so as not to disturb the others and creep over to the bathrooms. You have a long shower and get dressed into black jeans tucked into ugg boots and a purple top. You leave your hair to dry and it goes fantastically curly, you tie it up in a loose ponytail and stare at yourself long and hard in the mirror. Make-up. When you were first at Hogwarts make-up and dressing up had excited you more than anything, now you just couldn't see the point. Inside you feel drab and lonely so why should you look different on the outside? The feeling usually went away when you were with other people, but thrived at times like this. You sigh and head into the common, the clock reads 6 am. Breakfast should be starting, though it is unlikely that anyone would be there- hopefully. You stand up to go out when people start to appear from their dorms in quidditch gear, rubbing their eyes sleepily. The only person fully awake is Angelina Johnson who walks up to you and grins brightly.

"Up to come and try out for the team?" she says happily, you shake your head glibly, and see Harry glaring at you from over her shoulder. (Ok, I know the twins and Angelina have really gone- but I'm making it so they are only really a year above them and therefore in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.) Her face falls when she hears that. Looking round the common room and seeing that no one else is up and therefore no-one wants to try out she sighs.

"Well, if you feel the urge- a chaser and keeper position is free. And it doesn't exactly look like you'll be fighting much competition, does it?" she says glumly. You think about it. You had always loved flying, but had never really bothered with quiditch.

"Yeah," you say "Maybe I will!" Angelina brightens.

"Great, see you out on the pitch! Come on, team!" She says eagerly, hurrying out of the common room. You go up to your room to recover your broom, wondering what you'd let yourself in for

You walk out on to the pitch. It is a cool morning but the sun shines brightly. Angelina strides up to you.

"Hi! Glad you made it! Were you on the Quiditch team at your old school? What position do you prefer to play?" she asks eagerly, you can tell she's a new captain. You remember all the old captains, by the end of the school year they were all so driven to win the cup that they rarely smiled and took quiditch more seriously than breathing! You see two redheaded twins sidle up the pitch toward you.

"Ah, Angelina- do you have to ask?" said one

"With a figure like that-" said the other

"She's got to have worked out." Finished the first one. You look between the two and laugh in delight. Angelina however, scowls at them and orders them to go and get the balls out. They pout and sulk off.

"Ignore those two," she tells you, "Always joking around, I seriously doubt if either of them have ever made a serious comment in their lives!" she says.

"Who are they?" you ask.

"Oh, they're only Fred and Gorge Weasly, Ron's older brothers. I'm surprised you haven't met them already- they're usually trying to peddle their ridiculous inventions to younger, more impressionable, years in the evenings in the common room. Anyway- back to quicitch." She says. You inform her that you were not on the school team, but you played any position that needed filling. She nods briskly and tells you that you'll start with a short game to see how you fit in with the team. By now, another couple of people have turned- including Ron. You give him a quick smile and he returns it. You're put as keeper first. You play a pretty good game- but you can see Angelina's disappointed. You kept getting distracted by those redhead bludger beaters making comments at you! You are them changed to Chaser, determined to do better, as you fly past them you say.

"You two distract me anymore and you'll have more to worry about than them bludgers!" you warn them, grinning slyly. Fred and Gorge raise their eyebrows and exchange glances.

"Is that a challenge?" They say in unison, grinning. You smile evily.

"No, it's a warning." You state. They chuckle mischievously. You fly off to take your position as centre Chaser. You look up and See Harry circling above- glaring at you suspiciously. You sigh and the game begins in earnest. You dodge, you catch, you fly your heart out. You keep scoring over and over- you punch your fist in the air triumphantly. The final whistle blows and you land, you can tell Angelina is impressed. Harry lands some way off and looks at you like he's trying to work something out. You meet his gaze and he slopes off to the changing rooms.

"Thank you everyone who came to try out!" Angelina says, beaming. "The team list will be up by this evening in the common room!" You nod and smile along with everyone else and head back towards school. After breakfast, you try to find Hermione- but she's nowhere. You sigh and head off toward the dungeons, dreading what you have to do next.

Hey, I just wanna say- PLEASE RATE! I really want to get on the highest rated list and at the moment only about half of you are rating, compared to the time it takes to write these it takes a minuscule amount of time! Thanx to every1 out there who does vote! I hope you had a gud xmas.

Names- if u don't know what I'm talking about read the memo! At the moment I'm stuck between 3 awesome suggestion from Puresoul026 (thank you!) 1- Behind the Veil 2- Loosing Faith and 3. Life Must go on. I want to kinda do a vote on which you guys think os the best so please message me and tell me what you think cause it is you lot who are going to be reading these! Thanx, lol, Charlottasimagination

You walk into his classroom and see him sitting at his desk, writing calmly.

"I didn't hear you knock." He states.

"Oh- sorry Professor!" you say. He jumps up a mile and stares at you.

"What do you want, Miss Migntot." He says.

"Can't a pupil have a conversation with her professor about schoolwork anymore?" you ask sweetly. He snarls at you and repeats his question. You sigh and get straight to the point.

"I would like to know how my Fiance died." You say calmly. He looks at you suspiciously.

"Why?" you sigh, your going to have to do this the hard way. You start to cry- it isn't hard to make yourself nowadays.

"Because I was going to marry him, spend the rest of my life with him. And I don't even know how he died!" you wail. Snape pats you on the back awkwardly.

"Um, he, he died fighting Voldemorts death eaters." He says hesitantly.

"I know that!" you exclaim, But was he hit by a curse? Was he in much pain?" you ask, now fighting the real tears welling up.

"He was hit by a spell that caused his to fall off the edge of a balcony- he hit the floor behind a veil…" he says. You look up in surprise, behind a veil…

AN/ Can i have a little warm glow please?


	9. Locked in

You spend the rest of the day in misery and confusion, wandering around the grounds. Snape had said that Sirius had fallen behind a veil, you saw every night in your dreams behind a veil.Had no-one bothered to retrieve his body? Of course they would have. You sigh, it had to be something to do with the mind, not the body- just like magic. You lay down in the long grass next to the lake, hidden from sight. You hear voices chattering and let them pass you by. As the sun begins to sink in the sky, you rise reluctantly and head toward the Gryffindor common room. As you enter, you hear the babble of voices and see everyone is grouped around the house board. Suddenly you feel someone jump on you from behind.

"Amilie! I made keeper! And you're chaser! WHOOOO!" You watch Ron career around the room excitedly, hugging anyone that got in his way. People come up and congratulate you on becoming the new chaser- you beam proudly, trying to immerse yourself in this happy atmosphere.

"Millie!" you hear a voice exclaim behind you. You turn round to see a worried and harassed looking Hermione. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day! Thought you'd thrown yourself off the North tower!" You snort.

"Not suicidal quite yet, Hermione! Besides- I'm chaser, can't let my team down!" you say, smiling. She glares at you for a moment but can't keep it up when she sees how happy you are, she smiles and links arms with you. Angelina comes up, looking happy but serious.

"Congratulations, Amilie. But you do have a lot do work on; You'll have to work to fit in with the other two chasers styles. Katie Bell and myself. And I'll expect you at every single practise, no slacking! I expect you to improve friendships with the other members of the team, we have to work together." she says, glancing meaningfully at Harry. You nod hesitantly, watching Harry fuming quietly beside Ron. Angelina had obviously 'had words' with him too! You and Hermione turn to go upstairs to the dorms when a hand on your arm stops you. You spin round to see one of the weasly twins grinning at you slyly.

"George- right?" you say. His grin gets wider.

"For you beautiful- I could be, he not hard for me to imitate. But, of course, in some areas, I don't quite a how to imitate-" you interrupt him by whacking him upside the head hard. Hermione clutches her sides, helpless with laughter. Fred fakes injury and you glare at him.

"Easy!" he says, holding up his hands, "A guy can try- can't he?" he says. You slowly giggle.

"Come on!" he says, taking your hand and dragging you towards the portrait of the fat lady. "There's something I've got to show you!"

"What!" you say, "It's almost curfew! Can't it wait till the morning?"

"No." he says determinedly, still dragging you by the elbow. Finally he stops, causing you to bang into him. You stare at the place he has stopped at, a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet opposite a stretch of empty wall space.

"Well," you say, clearing your throat. "This is a- nice, tapestry." Fred looks at you and grins.

"I've always found old Barny rather and inspiration!" he says. You nod slowly, with a look of faint bemusement on your face.

"But, despite that fact, we're here for another reason." He continues. He begins to pace along the corridor.

"George and myself are very loyal and proud Gryffindors. Dedicated to the purpose of helping our team win the quidditch cup as much as we can to make up for the fact that we somehow seem to misplace house points so easily!" he says, passing you.

"Therefore, we like our team to be the best it possibly can be, in order for us to reach our goal every year!" he goes on, passing you for the second time.

"Consequently, our team has to be good friends to achieve the maximum effect it can have." He stops before you. "It has come to my and my brothers attention that you and our fabulous seeker, Mr Harry Potter are, well, that you hate each other guts. And to remedy this," he steps aside to reveal a solid oak door. "We intend to lock you to in for as long as it takes for you two to get along." He finishes- beaming. He pushes a very surprised you into the room where you see an angry Harry and an amused George.

"Ready George?" says Fred.

"Perfect- lets go." Says George, they both race out of the room before you or Harry have the chance to react. Harry glares at you. You flop down on a sofa in the room.

"Perfect!" you say sarcastically, "just wonderful!" Harry takes a seat as far away from you as possible. You both glower at each other for a few minutes, then you sigh and say.

"Do you have any idea how long they intend to keep us here for?" you say wearily.

"Dunno, George just gave me this speech about locking us up for the good of the team." He answers- as nastily as he could.

"Yeah, well. It's not my idea of a perfect evening either!" you say

"Rather spend turning my best friends against me- would you?" he retalitates. With a loud pop a scroll appears and unrolls itself in the centre of the room. Fred/ Georges voice says.

"Now, now- doesn't sound like there is much friend making going on in here! Don't worry- we have a back up plan. We found a fantastic spell that makes people so they can't move more that 2 feet away from each other for two days- it goes like-"

"NO!" you and Harry both scream, jumping up. The voice chuckles.

"Sweet dreams!" Fred/ George says and the scroll disappears. Silence fills the room once more. You glance around and see it's like the inside of a hotel room- a double hotel room. You groan.

"Harry." You say. He glares at you.

"Yes?"

"Take a look around, anything strike you as odd?" he looks around- a look of horror comes onto his face. Then he says.

"Oh! No worries- I'll take the couch!" he says happily. With a loud pop both couches and chairs disappear. You glace around uneasily.

"It's ok, I sleep on the floor." You offer. With another pop, the carpeted floor turns into cold steel that chills your bare feet. Both you and Harry leap onto the bed, nursing you cold feet.

"I geuss there's nothing for it." Harry says, resigned. He turns around and scoots to the edge of the bed resolutely and lies down. You know then that you have to do something. This is Sirius's godson here, James and Lilly's own son. You were an adult acting like a sulky 16 year old.

"Harry?" you whisper, "We have to talk…"

AN/ Hope you liked- please tell me what you think!


	10. Twin Terror Reigns

"What?" says Harry, sitting up so as to frown at you better.

"If you could one thing about your Mum, what would it be?" you say softly. His eyes widen in surprise, then harden coldly.

"You have this habit of making me remember what hurts me the most- don't you." He says angrily.

"Harry! No! I didn't mean it like that!" you say startled. "You forget- I know what it's like. My parents died before I could really understand and empathise with them too." You explain.

"Why do you want to know, still." He demands.

"Harry- just answer the damn question." You say.

"Why!" he stresses.

"Fine." You begin, frustrated. "Your mums favourite types of sweet were peppermint creams. Her favourite book was Moby Dick. Her favourite place was back at her home, a wood nearby where she lived- her and her father built a tree house in this huge oak tree- get the picture?" you say, Harry gets paler with every word you say.

"What was her favourite thing to do?" he asks softly, but determinedly. You grin.

"What- besides studying? Snogging James of course!" you exclaim. Harry's eyes narrow- you know you've gone too far.

"How dare you insult my mum like that!" he screams. "You don't know a thing about her!"

"But Harry- I do!" you sigh.

"How then?" he says triumphantly. You open your mouth to tell him, to explain everything. But when it comes to it- you can't.

"I'm, I'm her… I'm her daughters best friend." You eventually mutter. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Your Mum was at Hogwarts? Wouldn't she have gone to that French school- Beuxbatons like you used to?" he saks"On no, my Muther was English and my dad was sent to Hogwarts by his English Grandfather." You explain. "Here I'll show you a picture-" you say, rumbling throw your pockets. "Here." You pass him a picture of you, Lilly, James, Remus and Sirius by the Lake- Peter had been taking the photo. You and Lilly are sat in the middle, with your arms around each other and your smiling faces pressed togther, facing the camera. Sirius kneels behind you, occasionally pecking your cheek. James sits behind Lilly with his elbow resting on James's shoulder. Remus sits cross-legged on the other side of Lilly, holding her hand. You gaze at the picture- remembering the day perfectly. You had felt so fulfilled, so content and happy. You watch Harry go from confusion to happiness. Obviously watching his mum and dad who were at the moment tickling each other.

"This girl- next to mum, is she your mother?" he says, pointing to you. "She looks indentical to you."

"That's cause she is me!" you say, Harry turns to you, confusion etched across his face. You gasp and slap your hand over your mouth- too late.

"What did you say?" says Harry in amazement. "How the hell can that be you? That'd mean you'd be like 30 by now- not bloody 16!" You shake your head helplessly, knowing you'd know have to explain everything.

"Amilie- you have to tell me, you can't keep hiding whatever your secret is." Harry says, surprisingly calmly. You look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this Harry? It's very long and complicated." You say. He laughs.

"Well, thanks to Fred and George- we've got for as long as it takes!" he says. You begin. You tell him how Voldemort killed your parents, how you and your friends joined the order, about your fight with Voldemort, about the curse that caused you to spend half of your life asleep. You tell him everything- apart from about Sirius. You can't bring yourself to. For Harry, Sirius was his Godfather, and he was still in the childish delusion that he was the only thing that had mattered to him- that he was the only one that grieved for Sirius at all. He wouldn't be able to understand the depth of love that you two had shared- still share.

"So why are you back here at Hogwarts? Surely you remember how to do spells and stuff?" he asks.

"I'm on business for the order," you say, it wasn't strictly a lie- Harry was business.

"Tell me more abut Mum and Dad," he says eagerly. You tell him just as keenly, Lilly had been your best friend the whole of your life, she was a common subject for the both of you. You told him everything you could about her and James.

"And this one time- James and Lilly had snuck off after hours for a little moonlit snog, and they were caught be the caretaker. Of course he went absolutely berserk, yelling and stuff. And Lilly just turned around, faced James and pretended she had followed him and was intending on snitching on him for being out after curfew! It was hilarious- you should have seen the look on James's face afterwards! Of course no-one believed him. Lilly wanted to keep her perfect prefect record and this before it was common knowledge that the two of them were going out so everyone just said it was James's love-sick imagination for Lilly playing up again!" you say, you and Harry fall about laughing. Your sides ache from giggling, but suddenly tears begin to pour down your face. Harry looks at you in concern.

"Millie- what is it?" he say, worriedly.

"I, I m-miss them s-s-so much!" you sob. "I w-wish so m-much that vol-voldemort h-had finished m-me off!" Harry takes you in his arms and holds you. You wrap both your arms around him and cling to him like a drowning woman clings to her last breathe of air. He silently strokes your hair and murmurs comfort words into your hair. Eventually, you stop crying so much and sit up on your knees.

"Sorry," you say, with a watery smile, "I'm so selfish, going to pieces like that in front of you when they're your parents."

"Nonsense. I've had 14 years to get used to the face that they're gone and there's nothing I can do about it, you've had 2 months at the most." He says, his eyes suddenly light up. "Hey- I've got an idea! How about you go see Remus ine weekend or something! I could write to him for you! That is if you want to I mean-" you interrupt him by throwing your arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Harry." You whisper. He smiles in return

"No Problem." You stare into his eyes and find yourself drifting back years ago.

"Your eyes," you say dreamily, "They're…they're so like-"

"My mums." Harry finishes, "A lot of people tell me that." You shake yourself out of your trance and glance at your watch to hide your embarrassment.

"Oh my God!" you exclaim "It's already 7:30!" Harry just continues to gaze at you with that dreamy look.

"So?" he says. You stare at him as though he has gone mad.

"Uh, earth to Harry- we have my first quidditch practise at 7:45!" you scream at him. He shakes himself mentally and blots to the door, jolting the handle.

"Got any ideas how to unlock this bloody thing?" he yells back at you.

"Alhohamora?" you suggest. He pulls out his wand and casts the spell- nothing happens. Suddenly, Fred/ George's voice appears, just like it did last night.

"Ah- so eager to get free, are we?" it says. You roll your eyes at Harry, he grins in return. "Now, now Mademoiselle. No need to get feisty! We just want a little proof that you and Mr Potter have- shall we say- found the true meaning of friendship?"

"What do you want!" you shout, "Cause I know that Angelina isn't going o appreciate you making us late for practise!"

"Ah- nice try Mademoiselle. Quote, Do whatever you want to get them on good friend terms- got it? Unquote. Said to Misters Fred and George Weasly last night at approximately 8:45." He says chuckling. You glare at Harry.

"Do something!" you cry. He shrugs his shoulders, grinning.

"Got to admit it- they got you there, Mils!" he says.

"Fred- George- Whichever one you are! What proof do you want?" you yell.

"Um, now lets see. Shall we say, handshake, hug and kiss? I think that'll about do it!" they say. You sigh theatrically and stride over to Harry. First you shake his hand, then hug him. You lean in to peck him on the lips, Harry's lips linger on yours. You pull away quickly, he opens his eyes and stares at you. You clear your throat.

"Um- satisfied?" you say. The door opens in answer to your question, outside stand a pair of very impish looking Weasly twins. They clap their hands together briskly and link arms either side of you.

"Come on Amilie! Don't want to be late for your first practise now- do we?" they say happily, marching you down the corridor, you flinging insults at them. Leaving a confused, but happy Harry trailing along behind…


	11. Blood and Tears

You wipe your hand across your sweaty face, and head to the changing rooms. You collapse onto a bench next to Ron who seems to be having some kind of asthma attack.

"You ok, Ron?" you say.

"Quidditch – is – hard – work." He says, gasping for breath. You laugh and pat him on the back.

"Take care of him, will you Harry?" you say to Harry, who's just entered the changing rooms. "I'm gonna hit the showers." You grab a towel, a spare change of clothes and shampoo and head for the showering block. Ron stares up at Harry in disbelief.

"Did what I think just happen- just happen?" he pants. Harry slowly smiles.

"Yeah Ron, it did!"

You all sit around the fire In the Gryffindor common room, chatting together drowsily. You, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Lavender.

"Oh! I've got to get a couple of books from the library before curfew!" Hermione say, jumping up.

"Ah, come on Hermione. It's Sunday night! You've done all your homework!" says Ron, lounging back in an armchair.

"Ron- do the words, 'Make-up potions essay' mean anything to you?" replies Hermione sarcastically. Ron lets out a squeak and runs out of the common room with Hermione hot on his heels. Lavender lets out a yawn.

"I'm going to bed- see you all in the morning." She says sleepily. You all say goodnight and she casually waves her hand at you as she climbs the stairs to the dorm.

"Harry- I've got put my Mimbulus Mimbletonia to bed- want to come and watch?" says Neville excitedly. Harry looks at him sceptically.

"No thanks- I think I'll pass that one." He says.

"Oh, alright then. See ya, Amilie." He says and follows Lavender up the staircase. You glance at Harry quizzically.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia? Isn't that the plant that-"

"That squirts green smelly goo at whoever pokes it? Yes." He says darkly. "I've already had that experience." You burst out laughing at the dark look on his face.

"And why do you find that funny, Miss Migntot?" he says, raising his eyebrows.

"It's just- you- green gunge!" you writhe helpless with laughter on the floor.

"Right." Say Harry decidedly. He wrestles you to the floor and pins your hands down.

"Take it back." He say seriously.

"Never!" you scream. He leans right down, facing you.

"Take it back." He says softly. All the laughter dries up, you watch as if out of your body as he leans down and places a kiss on your lips. You push him off with all your strength, flinging him off you. You stare at him, disgusted. He looks back, confused.

"Millie- what? I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you!" you yell at him, he cringes as though you have slapped him. "Where the hell did that come from?" he shakes his head helplessly and opens and shuts his mouth like a goldfish. Hermione and Ron come in to the common room, laughing. They stop dead at the sight of you two.

"Er- Millie, Harry? Everything ok?" Hermione says nervously.

"Fine, just fine" you say through clenched teeth, "I was just going to bed." You stride past Harry and storm up the staircase, Hermione races after you. You bang into the dorm and briskly get ready for bed.

"What happened down there- Mills?" Hermione asks, gently touching your shoulder. You shrug off her hand viciously.

"I don't want to talk about it! Why the hell do you think something happened anyway!" you practically scream at her.

"Cause when I left you and Harry where the best of friends and in ten short minutes I come back and fine you looking at each other as though you want kill each other! So don't blame me for wanting to know what happened!" she cries shrilly. You sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. It's just- argh! So complicated!" You swing round and flop onto the bed.

"Tell me." She says simply.

"He kissed me, who does he think he is! I mean-"

"He thinks he is a 16 year old boy with basically a 16 year old gorgeous girl who has a little past, but nothing big that he knows of. It's not his fault. You should have told him about Sirius." She explains gently.

"I can't." you sigh.

"Anyway, Millie. The prophecy- it's like you're supposed to be with him anyway! 'To hold, to comfort and to protect in his time of need.' Sirius did that for him, know it's your turn." She says excitedly. You stare at her with haunted eyes.

"But it's wrong Hermione, it's just wrong!" you say, aimlessly fiddling with the ring around your neck. "It's not supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be me and Sirius- this is his Godson for Christ's sake! My best friends son!"

"Maybe, maybe it's time to let go." She says, gently lifting the chain holding your ring off from your neck. As it slips off, you feel a part of you leave with it. You know Hermione is only doing this to help you, but she doesn't understand. She places it in your draw and firmly closes it. You close your eyes as you hear the bang and feel your heart breaking, tears slide down your face. She puts her arms around you.

"It's for the best Millie- really it is." She whispers. You nod helplessly, slowly loosing any self will you still have left.

DREAM

"You've forgotten." Sirius whispers to you.

"No, I haven't- I love as much as I ever did." You cry. His mournful gaze goes from your face, to your ring less finger.

"You have forgotten." He says. You shake your head helplessly. His form appears more and more transparent, like the souls around him.

"I'm sorry- I just don't know what to do!" you weep. "I need you, Sirius! I can't live without you! It's not worth it."

"Don't do that, Millie. If you do that- then I am lost forever. You are the only one who can help me!" he says, showing the last of his defiance.

"But how!" you sob.

"Listen, if…" he begins to blur. The chamber slowly dissolves and all you are left with is a ringing in your ears…

END OF DREAM

You wake up with only one thought. You search desperately through your draws. There, there it is. You grasp urgently at the cold ring of metal and slip it on. You breathe a soft sigh of relief and know that you can never, never take it off. You gaze at it. A glowing ruby surrounded by a cluster of diamonds on white gold. You remember the day Sirius had taken you to see his mother.

"Ruby and diamonds- blood and tears. An omen if ever I saw one." She had said, her voice filled with hatred and suspicion. You had asked Sirius what she had meant.

"Oh, she's just a suspicious old bat- don't listen to her. She's making it up- ruby signifies blood and diamonds tears she says. Thinks our marriage is doomed, stupid cow. Ignore her." He had told you. You laugh through your bitter tears at the irony of it all. The dream had gone on longer tonight- what had Sirius been about to tell you! You thump your hand on the bed in frustration.

"Think- Think Amilie! Qu'est-ce faire!" you try to think back to exactly what happened. What you really needed was to go back and to watch it as though from a spectator's perspective…

"That's it!" you yell out loud. Parvati groans in her sleep and Hermione rolls over, you bite your lip apprehensively. Praying you haven't woken them. They stay sleeping. All you have to do know was get the book from the library- you knew exactly which one it was. You and Lilly had borrowed it once and found the exact potion. It was extremely complicated and needed lots of rare ingredients, but you could do it. You needed to make it! It was exactly what you needed. A Pensieve…

AN/ Review? Please?


	12. Introducing Draco Malfoy

You look over at the clock on your bedside table. It read 6:30. You creep around the dorm, gathering your clothes and wash things. After you have had a shower and got dressed it's around 7:00, which you decide is a reasonable time to go down for breakfast. When you enter the great hall, there is only a handful of students there, talking and eating- obviously the keenies. You see a lone figure at the Gryffindor table and go to sit next to them. He has his head bent over a bowl of cereal.

"Hey" you say hesitantly, not quite sure who it is. The head jerks up and you see it is Seamus. His usually happy face looks pale and drawn and his eyes sag. He gives you a smile though.

"Hey" he returns. You sit down and start buttering a piece of toast.

"What makes you get up at this ungodly hour?" you say "You look as though you could use as much sleep as you could get." He laughs shallowly.

"Yeah well, couldn't sleep. Got a lot of things on my mind." He says quietly. You frown in concern.

"Seamus- you ok? Want to talk about it?" you ask. He shakes his head, still avoiding your gaze.

"I, I… I gotta go to class." He say and quickly exits the great hall. You start after him, but realize that he wants to be on his own. You sit back down and start eating your toast- totally alone at the Gryffindor table.

"Now, what do we have here? Such a beautiful creature and all by herself- I'm sure I can remedy that." Came a cold, sly voice from over your shoulder. You try to concentrate on your toast- trying to ignore him. But he sits down next to you and presses up to you. You calmly move away from him, aloof. He sneers.

"Think your so high and mighty? Potter and his little bunch of disciples will tire of you soon enough. You can't move in this school for Potter hanger-oners. And when he does- you'll be begging me to come and pick up the pieces." He snarls, pressing his face up close to yours. You slowly and coolly turn to look at him.

"Malfoy- the day I come begging to you is the day I'm being impersonated by a sad follower of yours." You say.

"Already in last name terms and not even introduced? How rude." He says sarcastically. "I am Dra-"

"Yeah- I know who you are." You say, severely annoyed now. "You and your goddamn father! My name is Amilie de Migntot- fine. Sorted. I know your name you now mine. That's about all I ever do want to know about you or want you to know about me. Now could you get out of my face so I can finish my breakfast in peace!" you yell. His face curls into an unpleasant smirk.

"Unhappy today Amilie? Had a tiff with the dream team? If you ever get bored with Potter and the weasel, then my bedroom door is always open." He says, leering at you. Exactly the way his father used to. Your insides shrivel in disgust. "Oh look! Here comes the ringleader now- Oy! Potter! How's it that you fool girls into thinking you're even remotely good-looking or, god forbid, intelligent." Harry stops dead at the call, staring at you and Malfoy together. Obviously getting totally the wrong idea. He storms right back out of the great hall. You sigh in exasperation.

"Malfoy, You want to talk about intelligence? I'd say a guy who persisted in annoying, upsetting and insulting a girl you want. Then I'd say you're not in any way qualified to call any one else stupid than yourself." While saying this, you take your wand out of your back pocket and behind your back enchant the milk jugs to pour themselves… all over Malfoys head. The hall goes dead. Then one person starts clapping and all the other houses to, all apart from Slytherin. You take a mock bow to the rest of the hall and stride straight past Draco and out of the hall. You smile to yourself, like father like son. They both do the same things; they can both get the same treatment in return! You remember the look on Lucius's face back in 5th year and compare it to his sons. You snort on your laughter- identical looks of horror and humiliation.

You glance at your watch- only 8:00. Your first class starts at 9:30 (Transfiguration). You still have enough time to get that book from the library. Students now start to bulk out the corridors and you try to get lost in them, dreading having to face Hermione, Ron or Harry. You slip inconspicuously into the library, deserted at this time in the morning. Apart from Madam Pince, the librarian, steadily writing at her desk and a Hufflepuff from your year writing desperately, obviously late homework.

You slip between the shelves and immerse yourself in the books. You close your eyes dreamily and try to picture when you and lily had taken the book.

DAYDREAM/ REMEBERING 

"Shhh! We'll get chucked out if you don't shut up!" Lily whispers to you. You both shut up, but all it takes is a glance at each other to set you off again, erupting into a steady stream of giggles. Madam Pince (still there!) gives you a stern look.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" she says strictly. Lily gives her her infamous 'prefect look'. Designed to get out of all trouble. You creep along the shelves, running you finger lightly along the spines of the books, stopping suddenly at one and tapping it knowingly.

"We seem to have hit jackpot!" you say, grabbing the book off the shelf. You and Lily settle against on the floor and glance through the contents.

"What about this one? 'To fall for the opposite of ones dreams.' Sounds great- imagine James trying to snog Severus! Just what he deserves!" Lily says eagerly. You giggle evily.

"No, can't. Ingredients are impossible." You say regretfully. Lily raises her eyebrows.

"Tut, tut. Miss 'I'm So Amazing At Potion Making!' Excuses, excuses!" she says. You glower at her and pinch her.

"What's this? A Pensieve. Wonder what that works?" she says.

"Oh, it's nothing too good. Just lets you sort of relive your experiences in a weird out of body way. My Grandpa used to have one." You explain. "Didn't think you had to make it though, you can usually buy it, I thought." You frown, examining the page.

"Wow! Difficult potion! I know why they buy it now!" you exclaim. Lily looks over your shoulder.

"Well, maybe one day when you're a great potion making genius you can make one for me!" she laughs.

You smile softly to yourself, close your eyes and lightly run your fingers over the spines of the books. Stopping at one and pulling it out. You gently stroke the purple, velvet and open the book to the right page.

"When I'm a great potion making genius- eh Lils?" you say softly. It would only take a day to make- but you'd have to be there all the time. You hear a bell ringing vaguely from the distance, but ignore it.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be in class right now?" says Madam Pince, sticking her head round the corner. You jump up quickly, slinging your bag over your shoulder.

"Madam Pince- is it ok if I take this?" you say, already halfway out the door, not bothering to wait for her reply, you race on to class.

"You alright Mills? You seem kind of… distracted all day." Says Hermione, glancing at you anxiously. You bat away her concern.

"I'm fine! All I have to do is wake up early and be late to one class and you think I'm dying or something!" you say exasperatedly.

"Wow, someone's touchy!" She says grumpily.

"Look, I sorry. I've just gotta be on my own for a while- kay?" you say, she knods sulkily and stalks off. You watch her round the corner and breath a sigh of relief. You softly lean against the tapestry of a woman eating grapes and whisper.

"Kiss" The lady giggles girlishly and lets you in. You look around smiling, the room has a velvet couch, a wash basin and tapestries covering the walls. It was where you and Sirius had sneaked off for some private sessions, hence the password! You hurry to the cauldron in the middle of the room and stir it feverishly, it gradually turns silver and begins to swirl, you know it's know ready. You take your wand and touch the end of it to your temple, slowly extracting a bubble that you place into the mixture. You look down into the swirling mist and see Sirius's haunted face blend into it.

"Here it goes." You whisper, and lower your face to the potion. You feel a strange sucking sensation and feel yourself being slowly pulled into the cauldron. Suddenly, you feel yourself thud onto a cold stone floor. You look up and brush the hair out of your eyes, and gaze at who stands before you…


End file.
